


Fête

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [369]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Derek only mentioned, Drabble, M/M, Prince Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/30/19: “begin, choice, sun”
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [369]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Fête

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/30/19: “begin, choice, sun”

The last sliver of sun sank beneath the horizon and Mieczysław opened his eyes.

He rose from his casket’s satin interior in a swift, single motion, alighting on his feet before his closet door.

He selected his attire with much deliberation, each choice considerate of the prince’s preferences, and why he kept his shirt’s stiff collar unbuttoned.

Prince Derek and Mieczysław both appreciated throats exposed. Their reasons differed, Mieczysław’s especially, though their pleasures were mutual.

Eager for the royal festivities and his own feasting to begin, he ascended to his chalet’s roof, raised his arms and vanished into the night.


End file.
